


Potential

by veroreos



Series: Working Together [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, I guess there's sort of a plot for the first half? But then we all forget about that for the Sex, M/M, Old League Lore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Summoner Uses Male Pronouns But No Specific Genitalia For Him, Zed Is Mostly An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: Zed and the Summoner lose hard their first time working together. The Summoner is ready to give up, but Zed sees his potential.He just needs a little encouragement.





	Potential

The Summoner sheepishly pulls his hood down further over his eyes, turning away as people pass by and give him cold stares. It was a massacre--the Summoner had absolutely dropped the ball, practically throwing the entire game in the enemy’s favor as he made bad play after bad play.  

It wasn’t  _ entirely _ his fault; performing on the field with a new champion was always stressful, and sometimes, champions and summoners just don’t have synergy. Still, that didn’t make the loss any less painful for his team. He tried to ignore the way they glared daggers into his back as they filed out. When he was sure that most people had left, he started to make his way to the door, hoping that everyone had left the area and he could drag his feet back to his room in peace.

“Summoner.”

The low growl of his title from behind makes his blood immediately run cold and the Summoner freezes in his tracks, swallowing hard as he tries to calm his shaking nerves. 

“Ah, Zed...I’m sorry about my poor performance today. I’m sure you wish to discuss what happened, but I’m afraid I would like some time to reflect before…” When the Summoner finally works up the courage to turn and face the assassin, Zed is practically on him, and the Summoner makes a small, undignified squeak as he lurches backwards. “Gods--do you always have to do that?”

Zed simply snorts in response, and the Summoner can’t tell if he’s amused or frustrated or just disappointed or what. “That was a pitiful performance, Summoner.”

He flinches at the comment, averting his gaze once more. “I know, I...I’m sorry. I wasn’t prepared to wield your abilities.” 

He’d seen Zed on the field before, had even lost a fair share of matches to him. Zed was a beast to behold, and he’d been eager to work with him. But the Summoner wasn’t familiar with directing an assassin. He’d continually overestimated what Zed could get away with in a team fight, underestimated what Zed was capable of one on one. He severely misunderstood Zed’s strengths and weaknesses, and embarrassed both of them on the Rift.

“I understand if you would rather we not work together anymore,” the Summoner says, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly forcing his gaze back over to Zed. “You’re an incredibly capable champion, but I don’t know how to make use of your skillset. I’d love to try this again, but if you don’t want to, I totally get it. I’m sure you didn’t enjoy that trainwreck out there.”

Zed is silent for a long time, simply staring at the Summoner with his arms crossed. The Summoner swears he can feel a bead of sweat running down his temple as he waits for Zed’s response, waits for something to cut the thick tension building and anything to give an indication of what the damned ninja is actually thinking. And then, instead of getting a verbal response, Zed starts walking.

At first, the Summoner raises a brow and watches Zed pass him, baffled that the man is going to simply walk out. But then he doesn’t do that either--rather, Zed starts pacing a circle around the Summoner, steps slow and even and silent as he circles around the robed figure like a predator waiting to move in for the kill. The Summoner is even more lost than he was before, and when he opens his mouth to question Zed, the assassin finally speaks.

“You’ve got potential.” The Summoner blinks, closing his mouth. “You’re a good tactician. You have a good eye for what’s going on in the field, which key points need to be secured. You’ve always got your mind on victory.”

This time the Summoner is the silent one, unsure of what he could possibly say to that. Being complimented was the last thing he expected after his miserable performance, especially from Zed. The words end up bringing heat to the Summoner’s cheeks, and he wishes he could shrink into his robe and hide from Zed’s gaze.

He can’t, of course. Especially not when Zed stops in front of him, grabs him by the chin, and forces him to face Zed properly. “Your problem, Summoner, is you must let go of restraint.”

“H-Huh?” The thrumming of his heart is loud in his ears, and the Summoner has to really focus to keep himself from simply melting into a puddle of terrified goo in Zed’s hand. “What do you mean…?”

Zed laughs, a low and harsh sound that makes tingles run down the Summoner’s spine. “I will show you, Summoner. I will teach you to wield the shadows.”

  
  
  


The next match is a slaughter of an entirely different sort.

It took a few training matches to get the Summoner’s confidence up, but the next time Zed stepped onto the Rift under his command, he was a monster unleashed. Zed taught him how to prey on champions underneath their own towers, how to catch champions out of position and punish them wholly for their mistakes. How to cut down the weakest link in a team fight and topple the entire enemy team from there. This time they were merciless together, cutting down everyone who stood in their path every chance they got.

It’s a landslide victory for the Summoner. His teammates practically throw a party right there in the lobby after the match, and when they offer to buy the Summoner drinks as congratulations, it’s a tough offer to decline. Still, he tells them he’ll meet up with them later, waving them off and waiting patiently for the lobby to clear out.

Once it does, a familiar chill runs down his spine, and this time the Summoner turns to meet it without hesitation. “Well done, Zed.”

Zed is standing closer than the Summoner expected, breaching his personal space and nearly chest to chest with him, but neither of them flinches or moves. “Same to you, Summoner. How does victory feel?”

“It feels...incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so powerful.” Zed lets out a snort, which the Summoner knows means he’s amused. “Thank you. Despite your...unusual methods, I’ve learned a lot.”

Zed cocks his head to the side, reaching up and running a thumb over the Summoner’s cheek. “Did you not  _ enjoy _ my methods?”

“Oh, I certainly enjoyed them,” the Summoner says with a laugh, boldly reaching up to wrap his arms around Zed’s neck. “I didn’t realize that getting bent over the nearest surface and fucked senseless was a training technique, though.”

The assassin practically purrs in response, leaning down to press his forehead against the Summoner’s. “Positive reinforcement can work wonders. And...I think you deserve something for our victory today.” Zed reaches down and cups the Summoner’s crotch before he can respond, and the Summoner gasps in response, bucking into his hold. “Ask me for it.”

He should probably deny Zed here, refuse to do it in a public lobby where anyone could walk in...but he’s still riding the high of his victory, and Zed’s hand is already working wonders and starting to slip under layers of fabric protecting him from his touch, and before the Summoner can think any further he’s begging and spread open on one of the lobby tables.

Normally it’s fast and hard, but Zed seems intent on drawing it out this time, every roll of his hips slow and deep until the Summoner is keening, grasping at the table and trying to arch his back despite Zed holding him down. “Nngh, don’t be such a tease--give it to me--”

Zed growls and grabs the Summoner by the hair, letting the hood fall as he forces the Summoner to look at him properly. “Ask properly.” Any protest the Summoner might have had is cut off by another harsh thrust.

“ _ Gods _ , please, Zed, please please please--master, I need you, please, master, give it to me--” Hands on the Summoner’s hips, Zed pulls him forward abruptly and starts pounding into him, laughing as the writhing man below him puts a hand to his mouth and bites down on the palm, trying to stifle himself as he nearly screams at the quickly building pleasure.

The Summoner closes his eyes, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. There’s suddenly pressure over his closed eyes, cold and strange, and the Summoner quickly recognizes it as one of Zed’s shadows covering his eyes. Before he can question it, he feels Zed’s real hand pull his own away, and a moment later he feels a mouth press against his own.

It’s the first time they’ve kissed, and it’s enough to make the Summoner immediately cum. Zed slows his thrusts to a shallow but steady roll of his hips, but doesn’t stop kissing the Summoner, taking his time exploring the man’s mouth with his own tongue and savoring his weight below him.

When Zed finally pulls away, the Summoner is gasping for air, trembling as Zed continues to move inside of him. “Z-Zed, please, I can’t...mnngh, that’s too…”

“You remember our word, don’t you?” The Summoner weakly nods, gasping as Zed pulls out only to flip him over. He knows better than to open his eyes and look, and he whines as Zed fills him again. “Say the word if you must. But I know you can take another.”

The need to protest is washed away as Zed starts fucking him once more. By now the Summoner’s legs are shaking and he’s sobbing against the table surface. It’s so much, but it’s so good, and Zed had already proved that he knew the Summoner’s limits more than he did. It’s not long before the Summoner is begging again, pathetic mumbles escaping between shuddering breaths.

Zed grabs the Summoner by the throat, pulling him back with his hand firmly against his tender neck and pressing his mouth to his ear. “Cum for me, Summoner.” He does without hesitation, screaming the assassin’s name as he orgasms once more, shivering as he feels Zed finish inside of him.

The Summoner slumps against the table, groaning as Zed pulls out. “Keep your eyes closed, Summoner.” He does so, even as Zed flips him back over and starts cleaning him. It’s almost tender the way Zed wipes the cum and sweat from the insides of his thighs, and he finds himself sighing at the sensation. Zed pauses for a moment before continuing, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Satisfied?”

“Very,” he answers honestly, boneless on the table. “You’re too good to me.”

To that, Zed outright laughs. “It’s not as if I’m getting nothing out of our arrangement. Stay beneficial to me and I will stay the same to you.”

It’s a little cold, but the Summoner supposes it could maybe be read as Zed’s tough way of caring.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody wanted more of these but here i am back at it again
> 
> hey shoot me requests @ vault11overseer.tumblr.com if you want more of this otherwise i'm just gonna keep churning out whatever self indulgent crap i want l m a o


End file.
